


KKKlaus

by orphan_account



Category: Klaus (2019)
Genre: Cancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: r/vladimirputin
Relationships: Jesper/klaus
Kudos: 5





	KKKlaus

jesper was laying on the bed, clad in sexy mailman lingerie. klaus walked in after a long day of helping the kids and flexing his sexy muscles. upon seeing ~~jussie smollet~~ jesper, he let out a deep smexy moan, his beard popping up erect along with his meatstick. “klaus-kun…” ~~jussie~~ _jesper_ purred, shaking his hips seductively. “no babe not tonight im boutta piss” he groaned out. the metrosexual gasped and bit your lip, craving the old man’s sweet, sweet pee pee. he slithered off the bed, army crawling to his feet. he tugged off his boots, holding back a moan at the sight of his yummy toesies OwO. he slurped them all up, moaning as the old carl wheelzer's big ol donger got larger. he finally released the beast, salivating at his massive porcelain dongey. he slorped that up too. his eyes rolled to the back of his head as ku klaus klausman finally released his delicious amber dick liquid down the boy who was 50 years his junior's ~~you fucking degenerates throat. his belly felt so nice, he wanted more. ~~uzaki-chan~~ ** _JESPER_** grabben klaus by his head and put him down his throat, sighing as he slipped his way down his esophogas, landing in his lovely pink tummy. he had a good meal.~~

~~~~

~~~~

and then the token indigenous girl who's only purpose is to be cute shot the cracker

 ~~  
~~

**Author's Note:**

> why


End file.
